


Podcast : Reverie | HakMoon

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Haknyeon, M/M, driwed, hakmoon, kevin - Freeform, podcast:reverie, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Kevin and Haknyeon run a podcast account together and everyone loves them for their content. One day Kevin notices that their account was deleted and a new account just like their's appears, right around the same time Haknyeon disappeared from his life.





	1. 1

[케]  
"No, no, no, no, no..." I refreshed the page multiple times and got the same result. Our account was deleted. Tears pricked my eyes as all our hard work was gone. I quickly swiped up and tapped on Haknyeon's contact. It went straight to voicemail.

I tried multiple times before giving up. How could he do this to me? How could he just delete 2 years worth of content? The door to my room opened and I was soon hugged from behind. "What's wrong?" "It's gone, dad. Our hard work..." I sobbed loudly into my arms.

[Earlier that year...]  
"Hak, wait up!" "I said you gotta catch me if you wanna know!" I picked up my pace as I chased him down. I grabbed his arm and halted his movement. "Alright, confess." "Do you really wanna know?" "Of course. I love gossip."

"So Mina really went down on a girl?" "Yeah. I don't know if there's proof, but that's what Chanhee told me." "Chanhee knows everything about everyone." Hak jumped the white lines on the street as we crossed. "He doesn't know shit about me, just you."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" He stopped then faced me. "Everything he knows is false. I like to keep my life secret from those like him. People like Chanhee are a double-edged sword. Be careful." He was being philosophical these days and it concerned me.

"Hak, is something going on at home?" "No, not at all." "Then, are we going to record at my place? Scripted or unscripted?" "Unscripted. There's something I want to say." Something inside me sank. "May I know what it is?" "Can you wait until we start?"

I opened my bedroom door then tossed my book bag off to the side. I slid into my chair then turned on my computer. "She still hasn't come back?" I frowned as I heard a marker squeak. "She hasn't..." I logged into our account and saw the usual overflow of notifications.

"Hak, people are confessing their love for you again." It's all I ever saw. "I love Haknyeon", "Marry me Hak", "I want to have your kids". It was sickening. "Hey, why so glum Kev? You've got some too." "Hardly..." He gingerly wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Jealous?" "Yes." "Don't be Kev. It sickens me to see comments like that. They really think they have a chance with me." I looked at him as he walked over to get our props. He was being way too strange today. "Hak, are you sure everything is okay?"

He finished setting up our background to conceal our whereabouts. "Let's start." He sat next to me then fixed his hair. "You act like a celebrity." "We are. Podcast celebrities." I rolled my eyes then clicked the button.

"So, there's something I wanted to talk about today." I sat quietly as Haknyeon took the floor. "Today, I want to talk about rape and sexual assault." "What?" I quickly pulled Haknyeon out of the room then glared at him. "What the hell? That's not what we're known for."

"I think it's something we should address no matter what." I sighed as I crossed my arms. "You could've at least told me so I could prepare myself." "That's the thing. I didn't want you to be prepared. I said unscripted today." "Fine, fine. Let's head back."

I sat quietly as Haknyeon talked about the topic and only spoke when he talked to me, asked me questions or if I felt something had to be said. I noticed more people had tuned in than usual. "I know it's hard to speak up about it, especially if someone you know did it to you."

"But think about it this way. You can protect others from suffering such a traumatizing event. I thank you all for watching in, especially with a topic like this. It's scary to speak up, but it's important that you do. Have a good morning, afternoon or evening."

He ended the live then looked at me. "I'm sure you're wondering why." "Obviously." He pushed his hair back then sat back. "Mina raped that girl." "What!?" He nodded as he twirled his phone. "How do you know this..." "It's interesting what you learn from listening."

"Did you go there personally?" "No. Mina said it herself." "No way." "A few drinks makes even the tightest lipped person spill dark secret." I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Haknyeon. He was always an honest and good guy. "You're changing Haknyeon."

"Maybe you're falling behind. Maybe if you took off your rose tinted glasses, you'd actually see things for what they are." He has raised his voice at me. This had never happened before. "Maybe you're just upset that my life is better than yours."

"As if I'd want your picture perfect life." I held him by his collar in rage. "You know damn well my life isn't picture perfect! You know my mom disappeared over 3 months ago and hasn't come home!" A few tears fell as I gripped him tighter. "Calm down, Kev..."

"You expect me to calm down after everything you just said?" "I'm sorry." "What...?" He moves my hands back to my sides then held my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I was upset and I projected it onto you. I know you're sore about your mother..." "You jerk..."

I gave his cheek a good slap then kicked him out. He had gone too far. I opened the door to my bedroom then flopped onto my bed. Was I viewing things from rose tinted glasses? Was I on my own world while others are suffering around me? Was that why my mom left...?


	2. 2

[학]  
I had pushed too far. "I'm home." I headed to my bedroom then hesitated. I turned the knob and pushed open the door. "That's what I thought..." My room was a mess. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. "I need to get my shit together..."

I turned around at the sound of knocking on my door. "Oh, mom." "Lashed out again huh?" I nodded as I continued to clean up. "Are you sure you don't want to seek help?" "Positive. It's nothing serious." "If that's what you want." She closed the door without another word.

The afternoon had gone and was replaced with it evening. My room started to look liveable again. I logged into our podcast account and wasn't the least bit surprised of the notification amount. "When will they learn that I already belong to someone?"

I scrolled through them and couldn't help but smile and laugh. Some of our viewers left the sweetest yet delusional comments ever. The world needs people like them so books and movies can be produced. I grew bored and reached for my phone to text Kevin out of habit.

I stopped as I figured he was still mad. Was I too harsh on him? Maybe I shouldn't have caused him to bring up his mom. It was a painful memory for him. "Kevin...I'm sorry..." Maybe I had gone about saying it wrong. I wanted nothing more than for Kevin to join me back on Earth.

I opened my eyes then realized I had fallen asleep. I blindly searched for my phone and failed to locate it. I looked around me and saw it had fallen to the floor. "Ah." I noticed it was on and open to a conversation. It was with Kevin. I quickly picked it up.

I had sent something, but it was nonsensical. "Now he's going to think I'm messing with him." Should I explain myself? Would he believe me? I quickly sent a text explaining what happened and waited for a reply. "'K.'? Just k? Rude ass..."

Then again, I should've expected it. I decided to prod and see if he was still upset. A smile formed on my face as he seemed to have calmed down. I asked him to video chat with me. I missed his face. His stupid yet adorable face. It made me wonder how he was still single.

"Hey Hak." "Hey." "What's with the sudden urge to video chat?" "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I believe my best friend?" I smiled softly as he started filling me in on the goodie two shoes student gossip.

"I can't believe Heohwan cheated on that test. He always studies." "Eh, the mighty top male student has fallen huh?" He nodded then sighed. "You know, he told me not to tell anyone..." I was all ears. "He was thinking of courting Mina." "That bad bitch?"

"Apparently. He hasn't been to the dark side of the school yet. Should I tell him?" I started to laugh then looked at him seriously. "Don't. It'll be entertaining to see the mighty fall further." Kevin didn't seem pleased, but agreed nonetheless. "I never liked him anyway."

"Oh?" This was something I had to hear. "He always brags about having such a great life. Amazing grades, amazing parents, amazing clothes. It's annoying. And I'm not the only one either. Hell, half of the boys think the same way I do about him."

"Is that so? I wouldn't know what goes in that clique you belong in. Apparently I'm not good enough." "To me you are. Aren't you in the middle anyway?" "Yeah. It has its perks at times. Since I'm not associated with either side, no one has preconceptions about me."

He seemed to be lost in thought. It seemed serious. "What you said earlier about Chanhee not knowing anything about you and only me knowing you...could you explain that further?" "Everything I tell you is the truth. Everything Chanhee hears and observes are false."

"Basically Kev, I pretend to be someone I'm not at school." "Eh, why?" "I already told you. Chanhee is a double edged sword. In this way, Chanhee is just a sword that I can use." "I see." I noticed he was constantly checking his computer's screen throughout the call.

"What's so interesting on the computer?" "Your fans." "Now what are they saying?" "I'm looking at this one account in particular. It's completely dedicated you to. The comments are wild." "Name?" "Haknyeonswife19." I knew the user.

They're the one who constantly asks me to marry them and impregnate them. "Report them. Block them. Do whatever. I'm tired." "Roger that." I heard my door open then frowned. "How may I help you?" "Can't I talk to my son?" "Not unless you have ulterior motives."

"Haknyeon, you know it's not like that." "It is exactly like that. Since when have you ever wanted to do anything with me without holding it against me later?" She sighed then stared at my bed. I had forgotten I was talking to Kevin. "Is that the boy you keep talking about?"

"Maybe you'd know if you actually cared about me. Dad knows me better than you ever would." "Well I'm trying now." "I don't want you to try now. I'm tired of you. Stop acting like you care! You should've stayed in Ulsan!" "Haknyeon!" "Get out of my room!"

I slammed my door shut then locked it. I hated that she randomly decided to up and leave with her friends to Ulsan then return a year later like nothing happened. My dad suffered because of her. The bills were hefty along with tuition. I hated her.

I lied back on my side and only heard the sound of a mouse clicking coming from Kevin's end. I appreciated the fact that he didn't immediately bring it up. "You can ask." "So, she didn't die." "She's dead to me, Kev." "I get it. Do you wanna talk about it in person?" "Yeah..."

"Do you want me to come over?" "No, I'll come over there. Actually, I'm inviting myself over for the night." "You can't just do that." I frowned as he continued to busy himself on his computer. "Please Kev?" "Only if you tell me what really happened." "Fine."


	3. 3

"I woke up early one day and I saw her talking on the phone by the front door with a suitcase in hand. She was too wrapped up in her conversation with her friends to notice me standing there, listening to her. When she finally noticed me, she tried to play dumb."

"I see..." "Nothing is okay at home, Kev. I don't understand why she thinks we're okay with it. I can see that my dad isn't okay with her waltzing back in either. I don't see why he won't just kick her out." "Maybe because he still loves her?" I couldn't deny that fact.

"So, may I come over?" "Yes. Do you want me to meet you half way?" "Nah." I ended the call then sighed heavily. I threw my uniform and pjs into a bag along with other things that I'd need. My door opened and closed. "Running away?" "And leave you? Nah."

I looked at my dad who looked like he had something else to say. "I'm just staying at Kevin's. Don't worry." "I heard your mom grumbling under her breath. Did you two argue again?" "As if you don't know the answer to that." I put on my bag then stopped in front of him.

"She needs to go. A whole year and suddenly she wants to come back? I'm pretty sure she had an affair." He patted my head then sighed. "I'm upset too, but your mother isn't as bad as you're making her sound." "Anyway, I'll be going. See you tomorrow."

[케]  
I twirled my pencil around as class was nearing its end. I couldn't sit still as Haknyeon had something important to tell me. The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. He always had the best gossip and I didn't intend on missing out.

I slid next to him on the bench then nudged him. "So, what's the tea? Spill." "You know the siblings that attend here right?" "Jacob and Lynda, yeah." "They apparently have connections with the shitty side of school. Turns out he was responsible for that sleezy guy's death."

"Wait, hold up. Where's your proof?" He unlocked his phone then went to his gallery. He tapped on a video that showed Jacob from the side. "He's alone though..." He plugged in earbuds then handed me one. "Did you drug him or something?" "It's just the alcohol."

"Okay, two things. One, where do you even get the alcohol from? Two, why do you even do this?" He remained silent as a drunk Jacob continued to talk. "So I can wake you up." "Wake me up? I'm pretty sure I'm awake." He looked at me with sad eyes. "You're not..."

My head started to hurt, so I quickly reached for water and down it. It miraculously went away. "Anyway, I missed why he had him killed." "He was messing around with his sister." "Ah..." Students in this school were more corrupt than I thought.

"Hey, Hak." "Hm?" "Scripted or unscripted?" "Scripted." We started writing things down and started deciding what would stay and what would go. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "I'll see you." He gave me a soft smile while watching me leave.

I sat in class while the teacher droned on about korean history. It wasn't the best subject, but you can learn a thing or two. I couldn't understand what Haknyeon was talking earlier, claiming I wasn't awake. I startled myself with the sound of my book falling.

I looked around and apologized to the class. I picked up my book and hid until they all faced the front once more. I started to draw in my notebook as I wondered how our podcast would go today. We had decided to only do audio today.

[학]  
I jumped onto his bed as Kevin set everything up. "Do you need help?" "Nah. It's already set up, just let me know when you're ready to start." "Bring the mic over here." He sat down next to me then lied down as well. We started our podcast and I started to feel sleepy.

"Hak." "Hm?" He gestured for me to stay awake. "Sorry." I rolled over, surprising Kevin. "What are you doing?" I started to tickle him. "This isn't what we-" I didn't let him finish. I let our listeners enjoy Kevin's laughter as it was a nice thing to hear.

"Please, stop!" "Tell our listeners how much you love them." He professed his love through his laughter, but I wasn't entirely satisfied. I wanted to see how far he'd go just to get me to stop. "Tell me how much you love me." "I love you more than my parents."

I decided to push further. "I promise to stop if you kiss me." He was still laughing, but didn't respond. "Kev?" He cupped my face then brought my face down to his. "Wait! Stop." I had long since stopped tickling him since he cupped my face. "Oh."

He released my face then lied back. I slid off of him to go see what the comments looked like. I scrolled up and most of them were positive, cheering us on even. "Do you see them, Kev?" "Yeah." I turned to face him as he scrolled on his phone.

I lied back on the bed then cleared my throat. "Back to our scheduled programming." I looked at Kevin who seemed as if he had a good time. "Say, would you have kissed me if I didn't say anything?" "Of course not." His actions said otherwise, but I let it slide.

We finished our list then bid our listeners farewell. I sighed heavily as I could finally breathe. "Want me to walk home with you?" "That'd be nice." I picked up my bag then noticed something underneath it. It was a picture of Kevin and his parents.

I smiled then looked in horror as his father faded from the picture. "Ready Hak?" "Yeah, go on ahead downstairs. Just gonna check to make sure I have everything." He nodded then left the room. I placed the photo down then rubbed my eyes. His father had come back in the photo.

"I hope that's a good sign..." I hurried after Kevin who was waiting by the front door. "I actually want to meet your mom." "Please, as if you need to have any kind of relation with her." I felt him take my hand and give it a squeeze. "I won't if your so against it, okay?"

I looked at our hands then up at his face. "Thank you..." He smiled at me warmly and gave me a fuzzy feeling inside. "It's hot out here right?" "A bit. It is quite warm during winter time...I guess spring is coming early." I looked away then hurried ahead of him.


	4. 4

I opened the front door to my apartment then went ahead to get him slippers. "Thanks Hak." "My dad gets ticked off if you walk around in socks." "Ah. Thanks for helping me dodge a bullet." "I'm only making myself look good anyway." I then realized he had invited himself over.

"You don't need to get back home?" "Nah. So, is your mom home?" "Sadly." I stopped by my bedroom first before taking him to see my mom. "Mom." "Oh, you're home. Where were you?" "Maybe if you were genuinely interested in your kid, you'd know I was with him. My best friend."

"Hello, Mrs. Ju. I'm Kevin Moon, Haknyeon's best friend. He's told me nice things about you." She seemed pleased with Kevin's lie. "What has he said?" "That you're pretty, your cooking is amazing, and that you're good at playing cards." I looked at him in awe.

It was a bold move to say she was good at cards when I never mentioned her skills. "My, Haknyeon really seems to know his mother." "Well, now that you've met him, we have things to do. Excuse us." Kevin waved as I pushed him out the room. "What did I tell you?"

"I was just trying to make both of us look good. Showing her that you make friends with good people." "That's pretty smart. This is why you're in that good two shows student clique." "Oh stop. They forced me to join anyway. Always blowing up my phone too."

I watched as he picked up his bag then left my room. "Should I walk down with you?" "It's fine." I followed behind him then locked the door after him. "Did he leave?" "Yes, mom. Now you can stop being fake." "What are you talking about?" "Whatever..."

My mind wandered back to how close we were to getting intimate with each other. What would've happened if we kissed? I shook the thought from my mind then pulled my books out of my book bag. I decided to suppress today's incident with boring homework.

[케]  
I sat alone at lunch for a while until the intellectual group sat down with me. "Finally decided to ditch the loser?" I glared at her as she took a bite out of her apple. "He is not a loser. He actually belongs in this group." She scoffed then put down her apple.

"He's tainted. Didn't you hear what he does to people who wrong others?" I wasn't interested in what she had to say about him. I knew Haknyeon better than anyone. "He forced them to confess then exposes them to everyone. Literally within an hour, that person is outcasted."

"Maybe if they were untainted like us, they wouldn't suffer." They laughed and someone else spoke up. "We love the way you think. You belong in this group." I gave them a half hearted smile as I ate. "I doubt Haknyeon would spare his friends and let them suffer the same fate."

My chopsticks landed onto the floor with audible clinks. "Kevin?" "Huh?" He pointed to my hand that used to hold my chopsticks. "Oh." I picked them up then packed up my lunch. "Want a fruit?" "I'm fine." I slung my bag over my shoulder then walked out of the cafeteria.

Why did I react like that to their assumption? I know him best. I know he wouldn't betray me. I repeated it in my head as I made my way to my next class. I bumped into someone then apologized. "Kevin Moon, one of the intellectuals?" I looked up then nodded. "You are...?"

"You know me. Heohwan. The ex top male student." I looked him up and down in awe. He looked completely different. His shine had dulled and his slicked back hair now was a coconut head look. It was slightly amusing seeing his proud ass look like the masses.

"Oh, you." "'Oh, you.'? Excuse me-" "Look, if it's not school related..." I brushed past him with all the confidence I had. It felt good. He was nothing but a bug beneath my shoe. I no longer had to respect him. "It is school related. About a certain s someone."

I stopped in my tracks then turned around. "Speak." "It's about that guy you hang out with." "Save it. I'm no longer listening." I kept walking, ignoring his shouts. I was tired of people bashing Haknyeon for snuffing out wrongdoings. Only the perp was getting hurt anyway.

I felt a hand on my shoulder that then turned me around. "Then, let me tell you this. He's not what he's claiming to be." I rolled my eyes then slid his hand off my shoulder. "Say what you want. No one of you know the real Haknyeon. Piss off you low life."

I was aware of the huge ego about me, but I figured this would be my once in a lifetime chance to make him feel inferior. To feel everything the rest of us have ever since he rose to the top with dirty tricks. Geung didn't deserve to lose his place the way he did.

I looked up then smiled. "Speak of the devil." I called out his name then jogged over to him. "Hey Kev. Are the intellectuals behaving?" "You know the answer to that. We miss you so much. You had great memes too..." "Well, you still have my number."

"I know Geung, but they'll bash me for holding onto the past..." He sighed then patted my shoulder. "I understand. A friend needs me soon, so I better go." I waved as he hurried away. It was a nice change of pace to not hear someone trying to bash Haknyeon.

I sat in the empty classroom then sent a few more texts to Haknyeon. He wasn't one to stay home unless it was something that couldn't be put aside. What stressed me out was that he hadn't answered one text I had sent. Did he die? I couldn't imagine life without him.

We were inseparable. At least, in my opinion. A few students entered and took their seats. I made up my mind to bring over his favorite food when I went over to his place after school. I could only hope the address I remember is correct.


	5. 5

As I closed my locker, I was soon surrounded by students I had never seen before. "Kevin Moon?" "Who wants to know?" "We do." "No." They didn't look like they had good intentions for me. "Funny, isn't this you in the year book?" I internally cursed then made a break for it.

"We just wanna talk!" "How can you say that while carrying tape and scissors!?" I tried to lose them, but they were still hot on my heels. "We're not going to hurt you." "How can I know for sure?" The footsteps behind me stopped and only mine were heard.

I slowly walked towards them then kept a certain distance. "We just need you to deliver this to Haknyeon. He told us to give anything important to you as he trusts you. Though you aren't exactly much." He smirked after squeezing my biceps. "Hey!" "Later Moon."

I held the black bag in my hand then wondered what was in it. It was warm and sloshing could be heard from inside. I then remembered my tasks and hurried to complete them so I could head over to his apartment building. Maybe I should've peeked in the bag.

I pressed the buzzer then waited for someone to come to the door. I reached to press it again then heard the locks unlocking. "Kevin Moon, right?" "Yes. Is Haknyeon home...?" "He is. He had a nasty fall last night. He's lucky nothing broke." "May I come in?"

She stepped aside to make room for me. "Is his dad home?" "He'll be here in an hour. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I shook my head and politely declined her. Even if Haknyeon wasn't present, I didn't feel comfortable around her yet. "I'll go see him now."

I opened the door and saw him lying in bed looking bored as ever. "Guess who's here?" "The grim reaper? Oh joy." "Hak, don't be so pessimistic." I sat on the edge of the bed then handed him both bags. "The black bag was given to me by some students." "Thanks. For both."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He pointed to his dresser. "It's up there. I'm sure it's dead by now." I walked over to his dresser and picked it up to put on the charger. "So, your mom said you had a nasty fall. How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I was walking down the stairs, they shifted, I lost balance and boom! I fell and hit the floor. I was surprised that I had only hurt my leg." I gave him a questioning look at the mention of the stairs shifting. "What do you mean by shift?"

"Like, it's hard to explain. But it wasn't wobbly at all. It was like if you were dizzy, but I wasn't." "I get it. I think you've been watching too many supernatural shows though." He didn't seem pleased with my statement, but we couldn't deny it being a possibility.

"Well, now that I know you're alive and that your dad is coming home soon, I can leave with an eased heart." He grabbed my wrist then pouted. "Don't leave. I was so bored without any stimulation..." I briefly looked down then gave him a suggestive look.

"Get those thoughts out of your mind." "You too then." I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. Haknyeon's cute side was something only I got to see. "Entertain me..." "In what way, hm?" "Kevin!" He hit me with his pillow in anger. "Hak, calm down."

"Stop making sexual innuendos..." "It's fun to tease you with them though." "Don't..." I lied back on him then observed his ceiling. "There's nothing interesting up there Kev. I'm more interesting." I rolled onto my side then stared at him. "You're right."

I noticed his colored cheeks then quietly chuckled. "What's the chuckling for?" "You." "Me?" I cupped his face then smiled. His blush darkened, making me wonder what has him so embarrassed. "So, I have things to tell you. It's about the rats at school."

He sat up more and caused my head to slid onto his lap. "Sit up, please." "Sure..." I sat up then felt him bring me closer. "What did they say?" "Do you even know who I'm talking about?" "The intellectuals. Who else?" "The bad side of the school." "Fair point."

"Anyway, they sat down with me today and started talking about you. They said that you wouldn't spare your friends the same fate that your other victims faced. It really gave me a shock." I waited for him to reply and it seemed way too long. "They're right."

"What...?" "If you're worried about yourself, don't be. I'd never hurt you purposefully." He touched my face and it was then I noticed I had shed a tear. "Promise?" "I promise." "I want more than your word." "Then?" I thought on it as I wanted it to be a lasting promise.

"Tattoos?" "Our parents would kill us." "Who said we had to tell them? We'll get something simple. Like, our initials but on the other." "Where would we get it tatted on...?" "Lie down." "Why?" "So I can show you." He slowly lied back as I hovered over him.

"Stay perfectly still, okay?" "I'm trusting you." I lifted up his shirt then slightly slid his sweats down. "Right there." He propped himself up to see where I had pointed. "Kevin, no." "Then where would you want it?" He showed me the top of his thumb.

"That works too." He moved my hands from his body while glaring. "What?" He didn't say anything as he sat back up. "I feel violated." "Because I touched you without proper consent?" "Maybe." "I apologize." He nodded then sighed. "What's up, Hak?"

"Nothing really. I feel I'm keeping you from things." "I don't mind. I love spending time with you." "Me too Kev..." I smiled then felt a pounding in my head. "Are you okay?" "Yeah..." They started happening more often, but this was the worst out of them all.

"Oh, I forgot one more rat." I had to tell him, even if I wanted to rip my skull apart. "Who else?" "Heohwan. He told me that you're not who you appear to be. Obviously not. You even told me yourself that only I know you." He remained quiet as he looked as if he was thinking.

"Heohwan huh...Ignore him. Let's go tomorrow and get those tattoos." I couldn't hear him. The pain was unbearable. I squeezed my eyes shut then felt my body shut down. I was greeted with darkness and a rather cool draft.


	6. 6

[학]  
I held him close to my chest as his stomach rose and fell in rhythm. The door opened and he brought in two glasses of water. "Thanks dad." "He's still asleep?" "Yeah." I glider my knuckle over his cheek with a half hearted smile. "You care about him a lot, Hak."

"Do I?" "I've never seen you care about a friend this much before. I'm glad you found someone precious." "I want to help him the best I can..." He sat on the edge then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just being there for him is doing enough." "Are you-Oh."

We looked at my mom who had entered the room. "Is it a secret family meeting?" "No." I frowned then pulled the covers over Kevin. "Do you need one of us my love?" "I just wanted to see if Haknyeon needed anything." I quietly watched as my father took her out of the room.

I felt something grab me from the side. "Hak..." "You're awake." He rubbed his face against my side. "What year is it?" "4000. We survived through time capsules." "Shut up..." I sat him up then felt him lean against me. "It's late." "I can't go home. I'm not okay."

"You can't stay here..." "Why not Hak?" "Things get...different at night compared to day time." He gave me a weird look while I simply shrugged. "Do you really want to stay?" "Yes..." "Fine..." He clung to me while whining like a baby. He was cute, too cute.

"Stop acting like a baby." "I want to be babied. I'm in pain." He pouted cutely as he held me from the side. "What do you want?" "Hold me." I slid him onto my lap then wrapped my arms around him. I patted his back as a bonus. "Satisfied?" "Yes." "You're weird, Kevin Moon."

"Yet you still hang around me." "Because I love your weirdness. You wouldn't be Kevin without it." He quietly stared at me but never broke eye contact. "Do you mean that?" "Of course." "That makes me feel warm..." I touched his cheeks out of curiosity.

"Does it feel good?" "Yeah..." The door swung open and we turned out heads to see who had come in. "Mom...?" "Mrs. Ju?" "Oh...I thought this was...our room..." We remained silent as she slowly closed the door. "I think she's lying." "Obviously Kev."

"She probably thought we were doing something sexual." He tapped me with a frown. "Why was she eavesdropping...?" "Hell if I know." I looked back at my door then at Kevin. "As you can see, it's...different." "All she did was burst in." "That's only mild."

"It gets worse?" "Yeah. Hopefully tonight will be an exception. Now, you need clothes, a towel..." I attempted to get out of bed, but was stopped by Kevin. "You're still hurt." "I'm not invalid." "Hush. Now direct me." I directed him to where he needed to look.

"Eh, you're not as dumb as you look." "Excuse me?" I was soon dragged out of bed and trapped underneath Kevin's weight with a hurt leg. "Say that again, you jerk." "You aren't as dumb as you look." I smirked as I wanted to see what he'd do. He flicked my forehead.

It hurt terribly. "Go shower. I want to turn in early." "Join me." "What?" "I didn't ask anything weird. You'll need the help anyway." "But...us naked together..." It was embarrassing even if there wasn't a difference between us. "Then, I'll set everything up for you, okay?"

I sighed then wondered which option was better. "I'll take your help." "Good choice." He helped me off the floor then leaned me against himself. "I swear if you try anything funny, I'll beat you." "Aw, afraid of a little sexual tension?" "Piss off..."

He laughed as he sat me on the edge of the tub. "I think we should get you freshened up first. Unless you want me to get in with you?" "Might as well. Save water." He turned on the water then put in the stopper. "It's better for your leg if you bathe." "True."

I swirled a finger around in the water then watched Kevin's hand turn it off. "Do you want me to help you undress?" "Oh? Are you practicing for the future?" "First of all, I'm not into guys." I briefly giggled then stopped once his hands rested on my thighs. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." "Arms up." I lifted them up then felt my shirt being lifted from my body. The cool air wastes no time in hitting my bare skin. "Are you comfortable with...this?" "Just get it over with." "Hold onto me." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid my sweats down.

I couldn't deny how hot this strip session was. I kept my face from his sight. "Alright. You're good to go." It felt weird, being touched by someone else while I was completely nude. "Slowly back up. Good. Now sit." I sat then realized he treated me like a dog.

"You're not getting in?" "I'm waiting for you." He walked over to the door then locked it. "It'd be weird if either of them walked in." "As if it's not weird now." He held the hem of his shirt then looked at me. "Are you going to watch me strip?" "Why not?"

A blush was evident on his cheeks as I waited. "God, you're annoying." "Love you too Kev." I eyed him carefully as he undressed. He had a really nice body. I suddenly felt inferior. I slipped into the bathtub in gloom and envy. "Done watching huh?"

I remained silent as he got in and sat on the other side. "How's your leg?" "Pain." "Come." I shook my head at his outstretched arms. "It's better this way anyway." I eyed him and hated that he made a good point. I scooted over to his side then felt his arms hold me.

"Isn't this better?" "Yeah." I tried focusing more on my body as it hit me from behind whenever he moved. "Is there anything you need me to do? Like, reach a specific area?" "No..." I didn't want to admit it, but I found this relaxing. Kevin Moon is indeed my safe haven.


	7. 7

[케]  
I was forced to open my eyes as pain engulfed my entire cranium. It was dark and I could hardly see. I looked around and saw I had probably fallen off of his bed. I sat up then noticed Haknyeon wasn't in bed. "Where..." I headed towards the bedroom door then yelped.

I had stepped on something and was positive it had at least scratched me. "Fuck..." His room was a mess. It didn't look this way when we turned in for the night. I tried my best to avoid stepping on anything else and made it through the door.

It was quiet throughout the apartment. I checked the living room and kitchen, but didn't see him. I checked his parents' room and saw him resting his head on his father's lap. I quietly watched through the crack as faint sobbing could be heard. I didn't know what to do as of now.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Nothing else was said as they both comforted my sobbing best friend. "I think you should go back to sleep. He won't like it if you're anywhere near him." Mrs. Ju had gone back to bed while Mr. Ju had silenced the crying Haknyeon.

I crept back into Hak's room then got under the covers. Something was obviously wrong with Haknyeon that I wasn't aware of. Was this what they were referring to back in school? I made a mental note to bring it up in the morning.

We entered the school building in silence. I was ready to bring it up this morning, but his face was so sullen that I couldn't bring myself to. "Kevin." "Yes?" "Lets not do our podcast this week. My leg for obvious reasons and I'm not exactly emotionally ready."

"Understandable." He seemed thankful that I didn't ask for details. "I'll keep doing them and let our fans know." "What did I do in my past life to deserve you?" I shrugged as I had no idea either. "Anyway, I'll see you later." He then headed off to class.

I waved to him as he slowly came over to the table. "So, how badly were you teased?" "Jackass." I laughed as he pulled out his lunch. "That bad huh?" "When my leg heals, they're as good as dead." "I believe you'll do just that." "You know me well."

I smiled then stole some of his lunch. "Have you been able to get around school okay? We don't have elevators..." "Yeah. You're not the only friend I have." We were soon joined by Geung. "If it isn't the ex top who was cheated of his throne." "Stop that, Hak."

He shrunk back a bit then looked at me. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" "Just wanted to talk." "About?" "Your podcast, Reverie." We both looked at him with our full attention. "Some people are being haters and making threats on some anonymous forum."

"What forum?" He pulled it up on his phone then handed it over. "Some call you attention seekers. Others say egotistical. Then there's this hack threat." It was all there. "How long has it been up?" "I don't exactly know...Check for the oldest posts?"

I tapped away on his phone with a frown. "It started not too long after Reverie's first birthday..." I looked at him skeptically. "Why are you just now bringing this to us?" "Because I just found out today. I heard some people talking about a hate forum and I asked for the site."

"Eh, did you plan to use the forum too?" "Yeah, until I saw what it was for. I love your podcast, don't get me wrong." Haknyeon took Geung's phone then scrolled through. "These sad, jobless people. Their little haven will be no more." "How do you plan to do that?"

He looked at the both of us as he handed back Geung's phone. "A friend." He started eating again while the both of us eventually started up a side conversation. "So, how long have you been watching us?" "Since the beginning. Remember when you shyly told me about it?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hey, Geung?" "Listening." "Do you think you can help us? Like, talk to some students see how they feel about Reverie." "I'll make an anonymous poll. People are more honest that way." "Let my friend tweak it." We turned our heads towards Haknyeon.

"It'll tell them they voted anonymously, but for us it'll show who voted." "Your friend sounds scary..." "She's a real sweetheart." I frowned at his praise of her. "Alright. When can I meet up with her?" "Does today work?" Geung nodded then smiled at Haknyeon. I frowned more.

I opened the door to my bedroom and was greeted by the usual sight of my room. I sat down at my computer and suddenly didn't want to do a podcast. I settled for an audio message about Haknyeon then logged in so I could let them all know.

I ended it then logged out. I was confident that I could manage on my own, but I guessed I expected too much of myself. Everything was better with Haknyeon, even if he's an asshole at times. He was my favorite asshole to say at the least. I missed him.

"Hey. What's with the sudden call?" "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" He moved out of frame and made me wonder what he was doing. He came into the frame with a cup. "Miss you too, Kev." I smiled at his reply. I knew he didn't mean it, but it still made me happy.

"So, are you done or haven't started?" "I'm done with the podcast." "Eh, that's pretty short." "I didn't properly plan. That's all." He nodded as his sipped on his drink. Silence fell over us. "I think you're cute." I froze then looked at Haknyeon. "What...?"

"Wouldn't others agree? You do some pretty cute things around people." My body relaxed as my mind registered it as a general thing. "Well, thanks I guess." "I'm hungry Kev." "Then make something." "Like what?" "Don't you know how to cook?" He was dead silent.

"You're joking right?" He still didn't reply. I peered down at my phone and saw that he wasn't even there. "Guess he's motivated now." I rolled my chair over to my bookbag and decided to get started on homework. It was boring, but I had to keep up my grades.


	8. 8

[~Time~]  
I threw my pillow at the door in anger. It wasn't fair that I had to take the fall for his mess. I contemplated my options then decided to say my piece. I hurried out my room and caught him just as he was leaving. "You can't do this to me."

"I literally ask you if it was okay." "I didn't think it'd be this severe!" Haknyeon gave me a smirk and a brief chuckle. "Your glasses are back on again." He flicked my forehead then left. I felt my face as I frowned. I was sure they were no longer on my face.

Especially after what happened a month ago. I hit a wall out of anger then groaned a bit as it hurt. The door then opened and revealed my father. "Did you come to greet me? How sweet." "Dad, Haknyeon isn't welcome over here anymore." "And why is that?" "He used me..."

He walked me to his room and sat me down. "First off, did you agree?" "Yes." "Did you know what he planned to do?" "Sort of." "Then you're both at fault. And he didn't use you as you had prior knowledge of what was going on, even if it was minimal."

I hated that things he said made sense. "Still, he's not coming over anymore." "I wonder how long this will last." "Jerk." I stormed out of his room in defeat. I sat on my dead and immersed myself in my thoughts. Would I really be able to keep my distance from him?

[학]  
I closed my locker just to open it again. I held onto the side for support as I felt dizzy. "Hak, you good?" "Just peachy Jun." "Say, where's your goodie two shoes friend?" "Hell if he don't pray." "Didn't think you were religious." "I'm not."

"Don't you think he's getting a bit ahead of himself these days? Acting like he's so entitled to things..." I punched his arm then closed my locker. "Only I can talk bad about him." "So, you are aware of it?" "Too damn aware..." I was losing him all over again.

I needed to bring him back or else. "Are you going to sit with him during lunch? I actually need to talk with you. It'll take awhile." "I guess we can." I rubbed my temples as I followed him to class. Knowing Kevin, he wouldn't let me come over, so I had to corner him at school.

I quickly left class to go get Kevin. "Kev!" He noticed me and took off. I sped up and successfully grabbed his arm. "Let me go." "No. We need to talk." "I have nothing to say." I glared at him then gave him a swift kick to the nuts. I dragged him down the hall to an empty room.

"Feeling better?" "You murdered my kids." "Please, as if anyone would date your ugly ass." "Excuse me? Did you just call me ugly?" "And what about it?" He weakly got to his feet then held me by my shoulders. "I'd beat you if I wasn't in pain."

"Beat me? Please. Either way, please, don't separate from me." He gave me a weird look. "I just need you to not leave me." "Okay...?" "Which means you need to let me keep coming over." "No." "Please." He rolled his eyes then crossed his arms. "Fine."

"I don't see why it's so important to you." Of course he wouldn't understand. He doesn't understand the situation he's in. "Unfortunately, we need to sit apart for lunch today." "Really? Just after we made up in the weirdest way?" "Exactly."

"This is why I banned you from coming over." I rolled my eyes then left the room. I was safe for a while longer, but I needed to get back on his good side. I hurried down the stairs to go meet up with Jun. I wondered what he could possibly have to say.

I sat across from him then leaned forward. "So, I heard someone was being bullied badly. They almost committed suicide. Luckily their friends happened to be nearby." "Who was it?" "This will surprise you but...Heohwan." I blinked rapidly in shock. "Jung Heohwan?"

"Yep. Only those friends and us know." "What did they do to him?" "It was the intellectuals. They'd beat up on him in secret, degrade him in the worst ways and made a lot of people desert him. Intellectuals are the real rats in school." Then it hit me. "Kevin."

"Oh yeah. Isn't he one of them? Dude, you have poor choice in friends, getting mixed up with an intellectual." "I'm sorry, I need to go." "Wait! I'm not done!" I paused then hurried back. "Make it quick." "Here. Where Heohwan is residing at. He can tell you more."

I thanked him then pulled out my phone to call Kevin. "I swear if he had any part in it..." It wouldn't be good for either of us. He needed to be good and keep his hands clean while I did the dirty work. "Come on, answer god damn it." He finally picked up.

I entered the classroom then closed the door behind me. "Kevin." "Hak, do you ever feel like things don't feel real?" I froze in place. "What do you mean?" "Like, Geung's death. He did nothing wrong yet they just..." I watched as his body started to shake.

I was instantly by his side, holding him tight. "Who would do such a disgusting thing? And to leave the body right outside my home..." I couldn't imagine the emotions that went through his body that day. "It felt as if time stopped. His body mangled so bad..."

"Kevin, stop-" He started to sway in my arms. "Kevin, I need you to suppress those thoughts and focus on me." He turned and faced me. "Just think about me, and everything will be okay." "Okay..." I became dizzy then felt Kevin hold me close. He wasn't focusing.


	9. 9

"Kevin, please..." "I'm trying." I decided to take drastic measures and grabbed him by his tie. "What-" "Shh." I started to undo his tie then loosened the buttons on his shirt. The dizziness had subsided, signaling his thoughts were calm. "Hak..."

I spread his legs apart with my knee as I leaned him back against the window and moved closer. "What is it, Kev?" I couldn't figure out what he was feeling. "What if someone walks by...?" "Let them watch. Right now it's just about me and you."

"Are you into me? Are you gay?" "And what about it?" I did feel something for him, but I swore on my future grave it's only brotherly. "Oh." I buttoned up his shirt then tied his tie. "Oh." "Kev, I need you to be honest with me." "Okay."

I placed my hands on either side then gave him a serious look. "Have the intellectuals invited you to do something recently?" "No." "Have they talked about anything to you in the group chat?" "Other than the usual tv and school gossip, no." He was clean.

"Why do you ask?" "Just making sure they aren't hurting you." "You really are weird. Asshole one moment and then doting the next." "Maybe if you behaved and keep your ego at bay." "Shut up." I gave him a smiled then pulled him off the window by his tie. "Make me."

He put his hands on my waist then got closer. "So this is what you're playing huh?" "I'm surprised that you haven't freaked out about how gay this is, Kev." In reality, I was freaking out on the inside. One would think I would be used to his close proximity.

"I'll join you today for the podcast, but I'll be somewhat late." "Then why come at all?" "Is it so wrong that I want to spend whatever time I can with my best friend?" He looked me up and down then smirked. "Yet what we're doing is beyond friendship."

I let go of him then escaped his hold. "Anyway...can you wait for me? What I need to do is very important. For the both of us." "Fine. They've been missing you anyway..." I gave him a smile then turned to pick up my bag. "Hey, Hak." "Yeah?" He placed a hand on my back.

"Let's not fight over small things anymore...I don't like seeing you upset nor do I like being angry with you." "We can't avoid all of them, but sure. Anything for you." His smile was warm like the sun. "Great." We stood in silence until my phone buzzed. "I'll see you later..."

[케]  
I sat in front of my computer as I played chess online. I felt as if I couldn't move at all as no matter where I moved, a piece of mine would be captured. "Wait a minute..." I started to think ahead then made my move. Things started to fall into place.

"Hello!" I was startled and had almost made the wrong move. "Haknyeon!" "What?" "Forget it. Grab a seat. Did you read over the plan for today?" "Indeed. It's a bit dry. No wonder we lost fans." I hit his arm then turned off my monitor.

"Then why don't you try coming up with unique content for the selected days on your own?" He rubbed his neck as he sat down next to me. "Sorry..." "It was tough Hak..." "I'm sorry...I had so many things piling up." "Things meaning exposing students at school?"

He didn't reply as I turned the monitor back on. "That's what I thought." "Look, I'm just looking out for you." "Who told you to? I can take care of myself quite fine. I'm 17 for fucks sake Hak." He remained silent as I started the live. "Smile."

"How can I when you said something like that to me?" "I only stated the truth." "Then maybe I shouldn't even be here with you." "Hak, can't this wait? We're live." He stood up from his seat and stormed out of my room. I hurried after him and held him back.

"Where are you going? They're waiting for you." "You don't want me around, so why should I stay?" "That's not-" "Did you not say 'I can take care of myself quite fine' when I said I was looking out for you? Make up your mind!"

"Just because I said that doesn't mean I don't want you around!" He pried my hand off his arm then huffed. "Don't regret this later..." He pushed past me and headed back into my room. I couldn't understand why he was upset over something like this. I should be the upset person.

We waved to the camera then ended the broadcast. "Good job today Hak." He didn't say anything as he picked up his bag. "Are you still upset about earlier?" "See you." He then closed the door behind himself. "I understand him less and less as time goes on."

I checked over our account before logging out for the day. I felt a bit uneasy and decided to give him a call. He wouldn't answer me. I tried a few more times and received the same result. I looked out my window in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. He was already gone.


	10. 10

I walked into school alone the next day as he had texted me that he had gone ahead. I was soon swarmed by the intellectuals and the wannabes and was swept away before I was given a chance to look for Haknyeon. "So, do you still hang around, what's his name, Haknyeon?"

"Yeah. Why?" "We just need his uh, locker number." "And his cell number." I looked at both girls who looked at me expectantly. "I can tell you his locker number, but I think you should ask him personally about his cell." I wrote down his locker then heard them giggle.

Did they have a crush on him or something? "Hey, I know I'm not supposed to bring up old intellectuals, but I haven't seen Heohwan in school lately..." They looked me dead in the eye before one shook their head. "We'll pretend we didn't hear this since you're smart...and cute."

She winked before walking away with her friend. An arm draped over my shoulder and pulled me close. Their side was pretty firm. "Hey Kev. Got time during lunch?" "Yeah, sure Ingeul..." I swallowed nervously as no one was stupid enough to deny him anything. No one at all.

"Great. Don't stand me up." I laughed nervously as he walked off. I hurried to class in fear of another intellectual pulling me over. Their sudden interest in me worried me as I was usually left out of most things. "Kevin~!!" I ran to my first class.

I had survived the morning and slowly made my way to the cafeteria. Ingeul waved me down as I entered. I sat across from him as I took out the fruit I had brought with me. "So, what's Haknyeon to you?" "We're best friends. Since..." I couldn't remember. "A really long time."

"Hm. Have you ever thought he was possibly making you look bad behind your back?" He had my attention. "No. I don't see why he would." "Out of jealously? Envy? Because you're an intellectual and he's not?" I momentarily stopped chewing as I dwelled on his words.

"I'm sure he'd talk to me about it." "Really? Then why did I hear him talking about you negatively?" I frowned heavily. "I need proof." He took out his phone then played a video. I quietly listened as there was no mistake that Haknyeon was talking.

"So you see. I don't think Haknyeon actually cares about you. Stick with us." I popped another grape into my mouth as I contemplated. "I'm sure there's a good reason as to why he said those things." "Kevin, he's no good to you. He's hindering your growth."

"I doubt it." "Then join us tonight. We'll be having a little fun with fire." "Like, a campfire." "Yeah, exactly." I mulled it over and decided it was safe. "Why not? I'm in. Where do we meet?" "Just give me a place to come get you. We need a car to get where we're going."

I wrote down a restaurant by my home then smiled. I finally felt like an intellectual. "I'm so glad you're on board Kevin. It wouldn't have been much fun without you." "I'm glad to hav finally been invited someplace." "I promise, we'll invite you more from now on."

He patted my shoulder then motioned for a few other intellectuals to join us. I smiled happily as I had finally been included like I had always wanted to be. And on top of that, I'd prove to them that Haknyeon isn't hindering my growth in any way.

I waited in front of the restaurant later that day and saw a car come to a stop in front of me. "Get in." I got into the passenger seat and saw we weren't alone. "'Sup Kev? Ready to light up the night?" Ingeul took off just as I had buckled myself in. "Yeah..."

A part of me worried as we had left the city. "So, where are we going?" "Don't worry so much. I promise you'll get home safely." The two nodded behind me as Ingeul made a left. "Is it just us?" "No." I noticed another parked car that we eventually parked across from.

I took note of the smell of burning wood. My uneasiness had subsided as we approached the others. "Beer?" I shook my head and picked up a can of soda. "Party pooper." I sat down and found myself squished between Ingeul and Seojin. Seojin was considered the hoe of the intellectuals.

"Well Kevin, we're miles from eyes and ears that lurk in the shadows. It's just us. Feel free to vent out any frustrations you have." I looked up at the night sky, unaware of alcohol being poured into my can of soda. "I guess this whole good side, bad side of school shit."

"Eh, what makes you say that?" I took a sip of my drink then thought it tasted a bit funny. I figured it was just me and continued to drink it. "I think we're all just misunderstanding each other." They nodded then vented a few of their frustrations.


	11. 11

My body started to feel weird after a while. I leaned against Ingeul for support. "Say, what's Haknyeon's address?" I looked at them with confused looks. "Doesn't everyone know? It's 257 East Hansung Drive. 3B..." I felt good after receiving a pat on the back.

"Is there anything we should know about him?" "His mom is weird, but she cooks pretty well." I continued to gush about his parents nonstop. I started to cry. "I want my mom..." "Uh, sorry to hear..." My stomach started to turn in uncomfortable ways.

"Excuse me..." I went to stand up, but immediately sat down as it was more comfortable. "You okay, Kev?" "No. I feel sick." I watched in confusion as they made gestures to each other. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh god. Kevin!" "Disgusting..."

I shook violently as I tried to stay conscious. "He's going to pass out soon." "Did you pick him up from home?" "No." "Fuck. What do we do?" "Ingeul, take him home with you." "Why me?" "Just-" I passed out not too long after.

I woke up and immediately held my head as it pounded heavily. "You're up." I looked for the voice then squeaked as I looked away. "You act as if you've never seen a half naked guy before." I wasn't sure what to say to an intimidating guy like him.

"You were pretty talkative last night. Cat got your tongue?" "No..." He tossed me the school uniform then started dressing himself. "Hopefully it fits you. I couldn't take you home as I had no idea where you lived." "Sorry..."

"The bathroom is the second door on the right after you make a left after leaving this room." I nodded then walked out the door. I had never thought I'd ever end up in Do Ingeul's house. It wasn't all that bad. "And the linen closet is the door before."

"And hurry up so we can leave together." "Right." I quickly picked out a towel and washcloth then ducked into the bathroom.

[학]  
"Want some more, Hak?" "Get out." She closed the door without another word. I turned around in bed then felt as if my ribs would break as I coughed. I covered my head with my pillow as my eyes yearned for darkness. I hated the intellectuals.

I woke up and only then realized I had knocked out. I sat up and groaned as the sight of my room. As if on cue, my mother had opened the door. "Don't worry about it. I'll clean up." For once she had done something worth my while. "Fine." I lied back down in content.

I blew my nose and added yet another tissue into the garbage can. I looked up at the ceiling wondering if Kevin was happy. The last time he ever talked to me alone was when he told me to leave him be. Doing the podcast together hardly counts.

What upset me was that he didn't even question my absence. He started bringing his intellectual friends on for silly interviews that our fans seem to love. I've been bed ridden for a week, yet the doctors claim it's just the common flu. I felt as if I was dying.

"Do you need anything else?" "For you to leave." "I'll only tolerate this behavior since you're sick." I coughed then clutched my chest as pain engulfed my torso. "We're going to see the doctor again tomorrow. You sound terrible." With that, she left the room.

My phone rang and I felt around for it. It turned out to be a video call from Kevin. "Jackass..." I tapped the accept button then saw he was sitting by his computer. "What are you doing?" "That's my line." "They said they missed you, so I called."

He held the phone to the camera and I weakly waved. "Sadon is with me today by the way." I frowned as her evil ass waved innocently at me. "I'm ending the call." I turned away from the front camera as I coughed. "Oh, you're sick..." "Let's not bother him, Kev."

"Wait-" She ended the call. "Fuck..." I sighed as things started to vaguely make sense. My only problem was how far in was Kevin with those clowns. I decided to wait until the broadcast was over so I could talk to him alone.

I called him back and wasn't surprised by his slow answer. "Can you come over? Now?" "I guess." "Please, if you don't, I don't know what will happen to you...or to me." "Now you're exaggerating Hak." I sniffled a bit then received confirmation from him.

After a long wait, my door opened and in walked Kevin. "Hey." I sat up then stretched my arms out to him. "No. You might be contagious." "I see." He was changing. I was failing. But was I really at fault? He was the one who didn't want to be looked after, so why was I suffering?

"Enjoying your time with your new friends?" "Yeah." "How many times have you blacked out?" He seemed surprised by my question. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Fine. Play dumb. How many times have you been ditched and almost caught?" I could see the panic in his eyes.

"I think your mind is being fried..." I was out of bed and holding him by his arms. I felt pain everywhere, even in my heart. "Don't lie to me Kevin." "I'm not." "I can feel everything you feel you idiot!" I looked at him in horror at what I had just said.


	12. 12

"Hak, I think we need to get you to a doctor..." He moved to leave, but I quickly jumped on him and we fell to the floor. "Forget what I just said. I'm just worried about you. You've lost weight, your eyes lost its glow, and you're so cold to people."

"I have not changed." "Have you taken a good look at yourself? Have you seen how your father looks at you? How I look at you?" "I haven't..." I weakly got off of him then took deep breaths. "We aren't happy with what's happening to you. Don't hang around them..."

"You're not my parent." "Can't I speak as a concerned friend? You're so fucking precious to me Kevin. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be sitting here in so much pain, trying to convince you to leave those shitty people you call friends." I coughed hard as I curled into myself.

"Haknyeon..." I felt his arms wrap around me in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, Haknyeon..." "Are you really...?" My chest hurt with every word I spoke. "Yes. I already had a wonderful friend like you...I guess I got side tracked."

He nuzzled his cheek against mine then rested his head on my shoulder. My body had started to hurt less than it did before. "I blacked out 4 times...I was ditched 3 times...I was scared the first time I blacked out...The next few times I assumed it was normal."

I ran my hand through his hair as he let out little sniffles. "I had pissed myself each time they ditched me. I was afraid of what my dad would think of me, seeing me behind bars...What you'd think of me as well..." He tightened his grip as I continued with my gesture.

"Did you make plans to go out with them again?" "Yeah...I can't cancel on this one." "Why not?" "It's some initiation thing." "Don't go." "But they know where I live." "I'll handle it. I'll call Jun and see if you can stay with him." He sat up then looked at me with wet eyes.

"I'm sure they'll understand if I say no." "They won't." "How do you know...?" "Connections. So, I need you to go home, get what you need then go to the place that I text you later." He nodded then cupped my face. "Thank you..." I placed my hands on top of his then smiled.

"Protecting you is my top priority." We quietly stared at each other and it seemed as if he was hesitating. "What's on your mind...?" "You." "What about me?" "Whenever I was in deep trouble, you were always there to help, even now." "And I always will be."

He leaned closer, causing me to shut my eyes. I felt something soft touch my forehead then disappear. "My guardian angel huh..." I opened my eyes and was greeted by his warm, sunshine like smile. "If that's how you wish to view me as."

I mentally kicked myself for thinking he'd kiss me. We were best friends who simply cared for each other like brothers. Yet, why did I close my eyes. "I should go. They'll come for me in a few hours." "Wait." He looked back and waited. "Come closer."

"Close enough?" A war raged on inside of me as I slowly reached out to him. "Haknyeon, what is it?" I pulled him closer then pressed my lips to his. My heart rate had probably reached its max. As expected, he pulled away from me and looked at me with disgust.

"What the fuck Hak?" I sat quietly as I heard my door open then close. Tears pricked my eyes as I mentally beat myself up for allowing myself to give in to whatever I was feeling at that moment. I soon started to sob as I had probably made things worse between us.

My door opened again, but didn't close. "Haknyeon." "Go away." She patted my head as I dried my face. "I don't know what happened, but I think you should clean up your feelings. You know, reflect on things." I swatted her hand away then climbed back into bed.

[케]  
I nervously walked beside him as he took the back alleyways. "So, you're Jun...?" "For the third time, yes, I am. God, he didn't tell me you were an idiot." I frowned at his impression of me. "I'm pretty damn smart, thank you very much."

"Not smart enough if you managed to get this involved with the intellectuals. You're really lucky to have someone like Haknyeon who cares. Not once has he let anyone down." I looked away as a bit of guilt ate away at me. My mind went back to earlier when his lips touched mine.

"Hey Jun." "What." "What's Haknyeon like around you?" "Pretty serious, independent, a facts only kind of guy. It's like he's never had fun as a kid." I blinked in surprise at his description. He really was different around me. A part of me wondered why.

"Why? Did you think he acted differently around people close to him?" "Yeah. Just a nosy guy." I remained quiet as I didn't want to arouse any curiosity in his friends. "We're here." I looked and saw him entering an apartment building. It wasn't as run down as I had thought.

I then realized I had made assumptions about him before actually getting to know him. I was becoming just like them. That thought scared me deeply. "Are you coming?" "Yes, yes. Sorry." I followed behind him as we entered the building.


	13. 13

I quietly sat in the living room as he placed food on the table. "Mom said I had to feed ya." "Sorry for being a burden." "Apology accepted." I frown heavily as he started to laugh. "I can see why Haknyeon's taken a liking to you." I tilted my head as he ate.

"He talks about you from time to time. It's the only time he ever cracks a smile. It's interesting though. There's not much to you if I'm going to be honest." I swatted his chopsticks away as he pointed them at me. "I can't believe he has such rude friends like you."

"I can kick your ass out of here and let them hunt you down." "Wouldn't that make Haknyeon upset? You wouldn't want that." "He's understand." I didn't like Jun one bit. "Jackass..." "Ass kisser." I heard footsteps and saw an older woman step out. "Jun, don't forget the dishes."

He grunted as he continued to eat. I decided to eat as well as I probably wouldn't get a chance to later. "So, what do you like about Haknyeon, Jun?" "He's quick witted for sure. His humor seems dry to many, but it's pretty funny actually."

I nodded and couldn't help but savor the taste of the side dishes. They were seasoned pretty damn well. "Did your mom make these?" "Dad." "Oh wow. Is he home?" "I wish. He'll be home in a few hours." We are in silence as we didn't want much to do with each other.

I sat up in his bed then looked over each side to see which he ended up sleeping on. I slipped off the right side then walked over to the window. It was still dark out. I couldn't help but worry about Haknyeon. Was he okay with taking them all on, especially in his condition?

I gently brushed my lips then felt my heart drop. What if the kiss was a farewell? I searched for my phone then hesitated. What if he was hiding from them and I give away his spot? Many thoughts ran through my mind and I ended up not calling, but sending a brief text.

I soon regretted it as he might've had his ringer on. I had never felt so worried in my entire life. I lied back down, hoping he'd respond quickly.

I rolled onto my side to avoid the sun's rays hitting my eyes. I hadn't slept a wink. How could I sleep well knowing Haknyeon could possibly be in danger because of me? I sat up in bed then noticed Jun had started to wake up. "You're up early." "Yeah..."

"Did you sleep okay? Looks like you kinda have bags." "I slept just fine. Are you doing anything today?" "Not really. I'm supposed to watch over you until Hak gives me the word." I crawled over to him with speed, surprising the both of us. "He has responded to you yet?"

"N-No...Back up you weirdo." I sat down then fidgeted with my fingers. "Dude, are you good? Do we need to see someone?" I sat him down then sighed. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm just worried about Haknyeon." "Then why don't we go see him?"

I kept up with his pace as we made our way to to Haknyeon's apartment. I repeatedly told myself that he was okay. "Dude, he's probably just tired. Calm down." No matter how many times it was said, I couldn't calm down. Not even the slightest.

He rang the buzzer to the apartment and not too long after, the door was opened. "Oh, nice to see you again Jun. You too Kevin." We greeted his father and I couldn't help but try to look over his shoulder. "Why don't you come in?" "It's fine, Mr. Ju. We're just here for Hak."

"He hasn't come yet." My heart shattered. "When did he leave?" "Yesterday evening. Have you heard from him?" "Not since last night..." The guilt inside of me had ate whatever was left of me. "It's all my fault." "Kevin-" I couldn't face his father.

[Present]  
"I'm sure Haknyeon made a mistake." "Mistake nothing! You can't just accidentally delete an account dad!" He was clearly taken aback by my raised voice. "Try to relax so we can figure this out together and rationally." I wiped my face then browsed as a guest.

"What's this..." I clicked on it then scowled. It looked just like our account. The only thing that made it different was the lack of videos and a different header. Ours was a custom made and I had the only one. "This looks like yours, Kev."

"I know. This isn't right. People are going to talk. It's bad enough that no one is openly talking about Haknyeon's disappearance." I hated going to school, knowing the intellectuals had a part in it and that no one was willing to do something about it. I was the only one.

"I know you two are close, but let the authorities handle it." "It's been 2 weeks and they haven't discovered anything! What if he's dying dad? I can't lose him!" I had started to cry all over again. Haknyeon meant so much more to me than I had originally thought.

He was there for everything. My entire rollercoaster ride of high school. And yet I did nothing but push him away, give him grief, anything negative. I really didn't deserve a friend like him. "He practically gave his life for me, dad..."


	14. 14

"I'm sorry..." I turned back to my monitor then tried to learn what I could about this new account. "I'll get you some water." "Thank you..." I took out my phone then texted Jun. He was the second closest person to Haknyeon and knew all of his friends.

Who I needed most was that one girl who could hack. Unfortunately, Jun didn't seem intent on sharing any information. I decided to stop beating around and tell him everything. I let out a sigh as he seemed to have agreed to help me out.

"Hey." "Oh, thanks." I took the cup from his hands then noticed he had sat down. "So, learned anything?" "A few of Haknyeon's friends are helping." He nodded then patted my back. "Maybe this happened for a reason." "Huh...?" "I need to get back to work. Keep me posted."

"Happened for a reason..." Just as I was about to leave the site, I noticed the account had gone live. I clicked on it and was immediately confused. Nothing was showing despite it being a video broadcast. It was completely silent until the sound of a fire truck passed by.

Then it ended. "This is weird." I made a note to keep an eye on it in case whoever it was decided to mock us.

I sat with a few of Haknyeon's friends in the cafeteria as I was naturally no longer a part of the intellectuals. I had become just like Heohwan and the late Geung. I wouldn't outwardly admit it, but I was well beyond glad. "Kevin." "Huh, what?"

"Did you notice anything weird? Don't withhold any information." I thought back to last week when the first video appeared on the account. Nothing had happened since then. "Well, you know how Hak and I had a podcast account." "Yes. I watched a few."

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed it's now gone, and another just like it came up. There's a video posted on it, but it's weird. It was completely dark and the only sound heard was a fire truck." I looked at Jun expectantly, hoping he knew something. Anything.

"I don't know. It's a bit strange to me too. Let's wait to see if another video appears." I sighed heavily then pulled out my phone to check again. I had made an account so I could get notifications about when it went live. "Oh!" "What?" "I missed the broadcast..."

I quickly went to the account and tapped on the video. It was still all black despite being a video broadcast. "It's silent again..." "Shh." I shrank back as he listened closely. The only sound heard before it ended was the sound of metal moving against each other.

"A fire truck and clanking metal?" Neither really had any obvious correlation to each other. "This wasn't helpful." "Clearly." My mind drifted to Haknyeon and wondered where he was, if he was even alive at this point. I started to feel depressed again.

"Kid, relax." "We're literally the same age." "Yet you don't act like it." I growled at him as he laughed at me. "Anyway, let me know if anything else happens. I haven't gotten any results back yet about the account." He left the table and the others followed him.

I lied in bed later that day, tossing and turning in my sleep. I was running from something. It was light out yet I was kept from looking behind me. I was constantly shouting for it to leave me alone, but it didn't seem to hear me. I had tripped and tried to get back up.

A strong force kept me to the ground, rendering me lame. It was a black cloud. "What do you want?" "Your consciousness." "What?" I struggled against the invisible force as the cloud got closer to my face. "Stop!" I knew that voice. "Haknyeon!"

The black cloud was whisked away and I regained control of my body. I looked around for Haknyeon but didn't see anyone. I noticed a feather had landed on my thigh and I quickly looked up. "An angel..." I couldn't see its face as I watched it descend then land in front of me.

I was soon wrapped in its wings and the desire to sleep had climbed high. "Who are you?" "Don't worry about that now. Feel at ease as I'll always be here to protect you." It had Haknyeon's voice, but the embrace wasn't the same. It was weird. My eyelids had finally shut.

I shot up in bed with a shortness of breath. I felt myself all over before relaxing slightly. It was a nightmare, nothing but a nightmare. I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if that angel hadn't appeared. I wouldn't have really lost my consciousness, right?

I looked at the time and saw it was well before 7am. Thankfully it was the weekend and I could finally focus on finding leads to Haknyeon. I wobbled over to my computer and booted it up. I turned on the monitor and waited. I heard a knock on my door and a familiar voice.

"Will you be okay by yourself this weekend?" "For the last time, I'll be fine. I'll call one of Hak's friends to stay the night, okay?" "You know I ask because I'm worried." "I know, and I appreciate it." He gave me a smile before closing the door.

I logged into the site and immediately went to the fake account. A few videos had been posted since I went to bed. They were all the same as before, but had different sounds. I clicked on the last one and listened carefully. I paused it then quickly grabbed a pen and paper.

I slid the bar back and waited for the words. "Intellectuals...bodies...Haknyeon." That was it. I had turned up the volume to the max and listened once more. It was the same results. "So they do have something to do with it." I refreshed the page then gasped.


	15. 15

"No, no, no, no, no..." The account was deleted. I knocked my mug over in frustration then frowned when it had chipped. Haknyeon's dad had given it to me as a reward for..."For what?" I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember a lot of things before high school.

I grew concerned as my mind was like TV static when it came to thinking about my childhood. I decided to figure that out later as Haknyeon was top priority. I quickly texted Jun who said he'd come over with a few friends. The doorbell rang and I was reluctant to answer.

I looked through the peephole but couldn't see who it was. "I have mace." No response. I checked the peephole again and saw them press the button again. "Who is it?" "Open the door." My body went numb. It sounded like Geung. "No..."

"It's important. It's about Haknyeon!" I didn't want to fall for it, but what if he really knew something? I put on the chain lock then opened the door. "Heohwan...?" "Can I come in? I'm positive someone followed me." "How do you know where I live?" "Haknyeon told me."

I frowned heavily. "Liar." He held out a piece of paper through the gap. I took then read what was on it. "It seems as if he knew something would happen..." I took off the chain lock then let him in. "He came to see me about the intellectuals."

I brought him a cup of water then sat down on the couch. "So, you're the person I heard rumors about?" He nodded as he scratched his cheek. "It was awful Kevin. I had no room to breathe. It was hard to go anywhere without people giving me judgmental looks."

"Even my best friend left me. After that I...I broke." I hesitated as I reached out to pat his shoulder. "Do you know anything about Geung's death...?" He shook his head then placed the cup down. "Here. He wanted you to have this." It surprised me that he trusted Heohwan so well.

I took the string from his hand then looked it over. "'Remember'?" He shrugged then looked towards the door as it sounded. "You should go. I'm not sure how his friends would like seeing you here." "Well, my job is done anyway. Take care."

He paused in the doorway then looked at me. "If the intellectuals get you, it's all over." I slowly nodded then watched as he took the stairs. The elevator dinged and Jun had arrived with two others in tow. "Hey." "Hey."

"So, a fire truck, clanking metal, another fire truck, breathing and then these words." I nodded as the deleted account tab was still open. "And now it's all gone." "Yes." "It's Haknyeon." I looked at him wide eyed and so did Jun.

"How are you so sure, Tongseo?" "The breathing Kevin recorded." We waited for him to continue. "Do you watch him sleep or something?" "That's not the point. The point is that he's trying to tell us something. Look up the places that had a fire when they were posted."

I quickly got to searching and was impatient for other relevations. "The metal is probably a chain or something. It's probably what's keeping him. The words are the biggest clue. The intellectuals are no doubt the perps. Bodies..."

We all went silent as we probably knew what Haknyeon was most likely referring to. "Dead bodies?" Someone had finally spoken up. "I would hope not. I've been told the stench is unbearable. He couldn't possibly breathe that way."

"Then maybe..." I felt their eyes on me. "Mannequins?" Someone had clapped and called me a genius. "The places that had fires are here and here." "Far distances..." "But the same fire house most likely."

It had been settled that we'd head over and ask them about the route they took to each fire. "We're so close to bringing him home." "What if we don't make it..." Jun hit my arm as we made our way out of the building. "We will make it. Haknyeon isn't that easy to kill."

[학]  
The floor was cold and disgusting. I was positive I had bruises all over my body. What I felt now was nothing compared to the week when I was bedridden. I received a kick to my stomach then heard something clatter to the floor. "We've has our fun, now it's time to run."

I lowly growled then winced in pain. "We'll finally be rid of you and we'll finally get to get into his head. Then there's nothing anyone can do about it. Have a good permanent rest, Haknyeon." "Seojin!" I shrunk back as a distorted voice spoke back to me.

"One more word from you and I'll give you a more torturous death. Now shut up." I lied back down in defeat. I couldn't get to anyone in time. Was this really the end of the line? Everything I had done for Kevin would soon be undone. I couldn't protect him in the end.

I quietly sobbed as I imagined Kevin's future. "I really am useless...Why couldn't he befriend someone stronger in all aspects?" Some guardian angel I turned out to be for him.


	16. 16

[케]  
"What is this?" "Looks like a warehouse." Jun tried the doors, but they wouldn't budge. I walked off in hopes of finding another entrance. "Oh!" I hurried over to the door and thanked the heavens that it was open. I went inside, forgetting to get the others.

I cautiously moved forward as there wasn't much light coming in. Most of the bulbs were shot or shattered. I peeked into rooms and was hesitant to enter them. I decided to enter the second one and looked around. It was pretty big despite how small it looked outside.

"Haknyeon?" I had whispered his name in fear that something in here was alive and dangerous. "Kevin?" I shrieked in fear as the room suddenly caught fire. The only good part about this was that I could see better. I avoided the spots that had caught fire and spotted Haknyeon.

"Kevin, get out of here!" "Not without you." "Now isn't the time to act all cheesy as if we're in a movie!" "I mean it Hak." I lifted him onto my shoulder then slowly moved towards the door. "Did you gain weight?" "Shut up..."

I backed up as the fire started to form a circle around us. "Let me go. I'm the one they want dead." "Either we live or die together." "Don't be stupid!" The ring slowly closed in on us. The heat was unbearable. "Kevin!" "No! I'm not letting you get hurt on your own anymore."

He fell silent and I slid him off my shoulder. "I may not know everything you've done for me, but I know you've done enough, and probably gotten hurt in some instances. It's time I got my hands dirty too." He frantically shook his head. "You can't. If you do you'll-"

He fell silent then looked away. "I'll what?" "Nothing...Just step away from me." I hugged him tight. "No. I'm not going to let go. Let's die like this." "Kevin..." The oppressive heat had suddenly vanished.

I looked around and took the opportunity to get us both to safety and question things later. I heard cracking and objects falling behind us. "Run faster. The floor..." "Don't have to tell me twice."

I happily placed Haknyeon down as we had somehow managed to escape. "You should've just left me..." "Why?" "I'm useless to you." I hit him square in the face. "Ow..." "Haknyeon, you are definitely not useless. I can't believe those words came out of your mouth."

He looked down at the ground. "Kevin! And Haknyeon...?" They hurried over to us with concerned looks. "Are you two okay? First we lost sight of you Kev and then the place was ablaze...so much had gone down." I motioned to Haknyeon's chains in hopes of getting them off.

"There's a lock. God, they're evil." "Come on, let's get out of here." "Wait." They stopped and waited for me to speak. "Let's cover him up. People will find it suspicious." He was soon covered and we hurried back to my place as it was deserted.

[학]  
I quietly watched as they continued to pick at the lock. "Hak." I looked up at Kevin who was crouched by my side. "Does it hurt?" "No." Yes. Yes it did hurt. They were digging into my bruised skin. It was uncomfortable, but I couldn't possibly tell him that.

"There!" The lock clattered to the floor and the chains were quick to come off. "Jun, do you mind getting me a few snacks? I'm pretty hungry." He nodded then dragged the others with him. I turned my attention to Kevin then sighed. "Thank you." "No problem."

I shifted slightly and felt Kevin's eyes on me. "About that kiss...It wasn't intentional. It was spur of the moment." "Really?" I slowly nodded as I hid my face. I knew exactly what I had meant by it, and it definitely wasn't just spur of the moment.

"That's good I guess..." I gently touched my arm then winced in pain. "I'll go get something to soothe them." I nodded then watched him leave. He soon came back with an ice pack and a towel. He iced my arm as I looked at him with tender eyes.

His gaze met mine and I quickly looked away. "If it's uncomfortable, say something." "It's fine..." He turned his attention back to my arm. "Kevin." "Hm?" "Look at me." He lifted his head as I had asked. I surprised him with a kiss. I needed him to know.

I winced at his touch as he brought me closer. He wasn't pushing me away. I pulled away and gave him a confused look. "What changed...?" "Losing you." The ice pack slid off his lap as he swung my leg over his own so I'd straddle him.

"It's like they say, Hak. You don't cherish it until you lose it. And now I'm going to make sure I cherish the hell out of you." The pain I was feeling was nothing compared to the immense joy that coursed through my body. "Kiss me, Hak..."

I leaned forward and connected our lips once again, this time adding more tongue action. I felt lightheaded and felt the world around us shifting. This was what Kevin was feeling. "Are you scared?" He slightly nodded as he held me close. "It's about time."

"About time for what, Hak?" I patted his head then sighed. "Close your eyes." I checked to see if he had then smiled when he obeyed. "I'll close my eyes too, okay?" "Okay." "Now, wake up, Kevin..."


	17. 17

[케]  
My eyes were still closed, but my body felt heavy. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself alone. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I turned my head towards the sound of a door opening. "Oh my..." The person quickly ran out.

I was soon surrounded by people and I wished they'd quiet down as it was giving me a headache, despite them talking in hushed tones. "Nice to see you've opened your eyes. What's your full name?" "Kevin Moon." It was what came to mind first.

"Do you recognize this face?" I immediately sat up and reached for the photo. "Haknyeon..." A smile formed on my face as I held the photo. "How about them?" I took the two photos out of her hands then frowned. "My dad." "And the woman?" I handed it back.

"I don't know." "I see..." The door opened again and they had dropped the things they were carrying. "Kevin!" I clutched my head as my head throbbed. "Do you mind waiting outside? Quietly?" They left without another word. "We'll do a few basic tests."

I quietly watched as she marked things off. "You're a real trooper, Kevin. Most of everything is intact." She patted my shoulder then left the room. The loud people had entered and hugged me tight. "Kevin, you're finally awake. We thought we'd never see our son move again."

I knew his face, but hers was only vaguely familiar. "Who is she?" She seemed hurt by my question. "I'm your mother." I nodded then looked down at my lap. My eyes grew wide and I waved his photo in their faces. "Where is he?" "Haknyeon? He's at home."

"I want to see him." Their faces had become somber. "He...hasn't woken up yet either." I looked at them in confusion. "See, after learning about you being in a coma, he went to sleep one night and he never woke up. The doctors said it wasn't life threatening at all."

I held his photo tightly then noticed a tear had fallen onto it. "We'll keep you updated until you can see him for yourself." I nodded then heard them shuffling around me. "Eat up. I'm sure you're starving." "I lost my appetite."

I wanted to see Haknyeon. I didn't know why, but I couldn't relax until I saw him. "How long have I been in a coma...?" "Well over half a year. And yes, Haknyeon as well." I lied down as I pressed his photo close to my chest.

[Time]  
Most of the week had gone by and I was still empty. No Haknyeon. Somehow I still had energy despite eating and drinking so little. "Kevin, there's a small surprise for you." "I'm not interested." "Are you sure?" I nodded as I lied back. "Kevin..."

My ears perked up and I looked towards the door. "Haknyeon..." Tears had appeared out of thin air and rolled down my face. He hurried over to me and gave me a tight hug. I hid my face in his shoulder as I started to cry. The empty feeling had finally gone.

It was now filled with many emotions of varying capacities. "Kevin, you're really awake." "Yes, I am." "I did a good job then?" "Yes." I had no idea what he was talking about, but my heart seemed to know better than my mind. "You're really back..."

"And here to stay." He planted kisses along the side of my face then stopped when he got close to my lips. "You probably don't remember anyway..." "Remember what?" "It's nothing..." "Tell me." He held my hands then swung them back and forth.

"We kissed." I couldn't fathom it. "When?" "In a dream..." I didn't want to see him upset over something small. "Did you want another one?" "Yes, but, you're not the same Kevin..." I pulled him down then gave him brief pecks. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah..." I could see that he wanted more. "Ease me into it. I can't possibly be that much different than your dream Kevin." I knew that for a fact as my heart was still beating wildly. He then gave me a warm smile before going in for another kiss.


End file.
